The banished lord
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Lord Kronus Raven once heir of the Strebian kingdom, but after planning a devilish plot against other nobles he is banished with revenge still in mind. Two years later he and his loyalists start terrorising various targets again and it's up to Hiccup and the gang to stop the young warlord from succeeding taking over power in the Strebian lands, but the lord has a lot of tricks!
1. A devilish plan

**Chapter 1 A devilish plan:**

**Royal palace Strebian Kingdom:**

"Are you sure you want to do this," An old female voice asked.

"Yes, we need to know if our son will become a treat if he will then we need to protect the people," A second voice said this one was a male voice.

"Very well then do you have what I asked for," The first voice asked.

"Yes, here are some hairs of our son and some clothes," A second female voice answered, but this was a younger one.

In the room the king and queen of the Strebian kingdom stood opposite of the royal soothsayer between them stood a bowl with some hair, some clothes and some powder in. The soothsayer threw another powder in the bowl which caused smoke to form

*Smoke rose up out of the bowl and the figure of a young boy appeared in the smoke.*

"I see your son lord Raven." The soothsayer said

*The figure disappeared and formed seven scutcheons which the king and queen recognised as the scutcheons of the other seven mighty families in the Strebian empire besides that of their own family.*

"I see the seven other families of the Strebian empire," The soothsayer said.

*The scutcheons disappeared and now the smoke formed their son with his arms in the air high on top of something looking down like he was giving a speech upon people without hair, with sharp teeth and slim bodies with claw like hands which the king and queen recognised as so called Prowlers. These people were mutated from a gas that was called Prowler gas as it mutated people into Prowlers and Prowlers seemed to love it.*

"I see your you son Lord Raven rallying the Prowlers for his cause, but I don't see which cause that is yet in any case," The soothsayer explained.

*The king and queen took each others hand and were starting to get extremely nervous. The Prowlers were known to be barbaric mindless people who in the past had swarmed entire cities. After a long war they had made peace, but it was unheard that a member of the royal family would ally himself with them, but the king and queen knew that their son had befriended with the different Prowler clans.

The smoke changed again this time they saw the seven scutcheons of the other families again all holding a spears and pointing them at Lord Raven.*

"The other seven families see him as a danger and rally their forces against him," The soothsayer explained.

*The smoke changes again and now it revealed Lord Raven with a horde of Prowlers behind him with a burning city behind him,"

"Lord Raven has rallied the Prowlers to join him and has ordered them to kill and destroy everything and everyone that isn't loyal to him," The soothsayer explained.

*The queen had tears in her eyes both were shocked that their son would take part in a civil war and take the side of the Prowlers. The smoke changed again and showed Lord Raven with seven spears throwed at him and the Prowlers running away from the soldiers of the other seven families.*

"Lord Raven will die and peace will return to the Strebian kingdom," The Soothsayer said.

"He will be defeated by the seven families," The soothsayer finished her prophecy.

"Why would the families take up arms against our son," The queen asked, but she knew the answer he befriended with the Prowlers and it was him who had given the Prowlers various new right by putting pressure on his father.

"Your son will help the Prowlers too much and they will not accept that," The soothsayer said.

We will make him break contact wit the Prowlers or we will make our daughter our heir if he doesn't on that way we spare this country of a civil war. Unbeknown to the three a figure was listening in the shadows. It revealed a young boy around the age of 14.

"Figures I never found my parents usefull, but now they have proven how useless they truly are for me very well then if something needs to be done good then you need to do it yourself," The boy said to himself before quickly exiting the room not hearing the final part of the prophecy "This will only happens if he tries to change it and if he doesn't find love,' he soothsayer finished relieving the parents, but unbeknown of the new danger.

"What am I supposed Mirech the other families are going to kill me because I help the Prowlers and the only solution my idiotic parents have is making my sister their next heir," The young lord Raven asked to his most loyal bodyguard and personal advisor.

I knew your parents never had much trust in you, but making your sister their heir because of a prophecy even I hadn't expected," Mirech said.

"I can't allow my parents to do that. The one thing I have right on and even that they want to take from me no not this time. Now I have had it they have betrayed me one time too much. This time I will solve this problem personally," Lord Kronus Raven said.

"How you want to do that kill the other families," Mirech said as a joke, but then he saw the look in Kronus eyes and saw that his joke was not a joke, but the exact plan of prince Kronus.

"I was just joking," Mirech said.

"Yes, I know, but I am not. The families have annoyed me too much now it's time to let them pay gather the Prowlers we are going on a small campaign," Prince Kronus said.

"Yes, my lord," Mirech said before leaving the room leaving Kronus alone.

"This time I will show my parents what I am capable of," Kronus said darkly.

**Prowler clan layer:**

Prince Kronus entered the layer of the local Prowler clan and immediately he got the attention of all the Prowlers when he climbed on a rock that was used as podium. All the Prowlers immediately went silent and looked at him confused, hopefull or happy.

"My friends," Kronus said before he was greeted by a huge applause.

He waited until the applause died before continuing. "My friends like you all know I help you and you help me so we work together. We are a team how much the other inhabitants in this kingdom also hate your kind I see you as equals." This was greeted by another loud applause.

Lord Kronus rose his voice."There has come to my ear that the other seven families despise me because of this even so hard that when my time comes to follow up my father that they want to revolt against me!"

*This was greeted by curses and death wishes to the other seven families.*

"You know how my parents want to prevent this," Kronus asked with anger and hatred in his voice.

"They want to replace me by my sister because of one prophecy they want to make my sister queen instead of me being king," Kronus yelled angrily.

"This was met by curses and death wishes towards the prince parents.*

"I ask you my brothers are you with me to help me secure my rightful position as king," Kronus asked loud.

*This was met with cheering and applause.*

"Long live our Lord Raven, Long live our Prince Kronus and long live our King Kronus," The Prowlers cheered now completely going insane from happiness.

*Kronus stook his arms in the air like a victory pose. Two Prowlers put him on their shoulders so that he was visible for the entire room. The room was now filled with cheering and happy Prowlers.*

"We move this friday when the seven families are gathering in the great hall for a big feast," Kronus yelled.

*The Prowlers cheered again.*

Let's make it a feast they will never forget," Kronus said to himself before walking off the podium.

**Next friday:**

*A couple of cars pulled by oxen arrived by the Prowler layer in them laid various weapons, shields and armour. The Prowlers cheered at the sight and took the weaponry and armor parts.*

In the great hall the members of the other seven families were feasting. The hall was guarded by a lot of soldiers unbeknown to them the Prowler clan was moving through the street with the great hall as target.

*A couple of garrison soldiers spotted the giant mass to late and were simply thrown out of the way of the huge angry Prowler mob.*

"Are the men ready," Kronus asked.

"Yes, sir all your loyalists have been rallied for this attack," Mirech replied.

*Kronus smiled the Prowlers were hated by most people, but his politic to help the Prowlers didn't only make opponents it also gave him allies by those who thought the same as him or by those who lost a family member to the prowler gas. He had friends everywhere the Prowler clans, he had loyalist in the royal guard, he had people supporting him and even nobles in certain area's were the Prowlers were active.*

*The Prowler horde had reached the great plaza in front of the great hall and now the soldiers had spotted them. Kronus saw the archers on top of the building wanted to fire, but before they could fire Kronus archer force started taking them under fire killing most of them and the other searched for cover instead of firing on the Prowler mob.

The Prowler had reached the foot soldiers and completely overran their defensive positions on the plaza and started running up the stairs. The great doors were locked before the Prowlers could get inside, but Kronus had done his job good and had arranged a battering ram and a couple of ladders which the Prowlers used to break the door with and get on the roof.

Minutes later four huge ladders were placed against the side of the great hall and the big battering ram had reached the door and started attacking the door. The roofs of the great hall were in minutes full of angry Prowlers who attacked the entrances and then the door broke open allowing the Prowlers to swarm in the great hall.*

"Our forces are in sir,"Mirech said.

"Good start phase 2," Kronus said.

"Begin phase 2," Mirech yelled.

*An archer nodded his head in response and lighted his arrow and aimed at a place in the city and then fired. The burning arrow flew through the dark streets and hits a some stray that had been sprayed with oil.*

"Second phase is activated," Some Prowlers yell while cheering.

*From the position of Kronus and Mirech a long path of burning haystacks is seen which are paced in a straight line. The Prowlers on top of the roof hurry themselves away from the middle part.*

Meanwhile on a hill top a Prowler sees the signs and yells. "FIRE!"

*A second Prowler holds a stick with a burning match attached to it and light a big canon with it. The sound was deafening, but luckely for the Prowlers their lord had given them special protection against the sound. A few seconds later one side of the roof exploded making the Prowlers on the roof and on the plaza cheer.*

Kronus was looking from a rooftop at the sight even if he hadn't seen the explosion completely because from his location he had no direct line of sight in the part of the roof the explosion occurred, but a part of the roof he could see had also exploded and was now swarmed by Prowlers with ropes that tried to get in.*

"Good idea of you sir to bring your newest invention in play in your grand plan," Mirech complimented Kronus at the effectiveness of his young friends deadliest weapon.

"Yes, good plan of me to keep myself focussed on inventions instead of my parents who rather trust on the old ways. Don't mistake me those work, but my new ways help," Kronus said.

"Sir, our forces report that the garrison is trying to break our siege of the great hall," A soldier reported.

"Very well soldier annoying, but expected execute Phase 3 of our plan," Kronus told Mirech.

*Mirech signalled the same archer to fire again. This time the archer aimed his fire arrow on another part of the city.*

*The garrison forces that had been send to break the siege of the great hall arrived at the Mirgon bridge and right before they wanted to cross it the bridge exploded throwing the first four lines of soldiers off their feet and without a way to quickly reach the great hall.*

"Sir the bridge has been destroyed and the garrison is trapped on the other side," A soldier reported to Kronus.

"Good then activate phase 4," Kronus said.

"Is phase four necessary Kronus," Mirech asked.

"We started something bad so we better finish it once and for all," Kronus replied calmly.

"Very well my lord," Mirech said before giving the some soldiers who were standing near some firework a signal.

The soldiers lighted the firework and second later the seven firework rockets were launched in the air were they exploded in a beautiful lightshow.*

*Outside the city the Prowlers from almost the entire province had gathered each laying siege to an army camp of one of the families. They had put catapults into place with one of Kronus deadliest inventions. Projectiles filled with Prowler gas who would now the sign had been given would rain down upon the camps.

Hundreds of catapults fired simultaneously their deadly load on all the military camps. The soldiers inside the camps were completely surprised what had started like a quiet evening changed in seconds into a deadly trap. The gas bombs hit targets and released the deadly Prowler gas which the soldiers desperately tried to escape from.

Huge green clouds formed in the camps. The soldiers in the camps ran out of the camps to escape the deadly gas only to find themselves getting charged by hundreds of angry Prowlers. They were stuck between the Prowler gas or the Prowlers and almost all of them were badly armed because of the sudden attack.

On the mountains the Prowlers cheered at their victory over their arch enemies.*

*Kronus saw the flames on the mountains that signalled the success of the assaults all the encampments were destroyed. Even if the people in the lands of one of the seven families wanted revenge they would need to find an army first as he in one night just destroyed 75% of their entire army capacity.*

"This will go into history as the day that 14 year old prince Kronus raven Strebianus destroyed the seven families and 75% of their army capacity in one night," Kronus said to Mirech enthusiastically.

"Yes, my lord this is one of the greatest victories in the history of the Strebian kingdom," Mirech said proudly on how his Lord had handled the situation.

*The two returned their attention to the damaged great hall. That had been badly damaged.*

"Come on Mirech I think we should deal the final blow," Kronus said before walking towards the great hall.

"With pleasure my lord with pleasure," Mirech said with an evil grin on his face before following his lord. He hated most of the families as the plague. Those arrogant fools thinking that their status would protect them well tonight no title would be sufficient enough to help them anymore.

**The great hall:**

Kronus and Mirech entered the great hall under loud applause from their forces. The two made their way over deeper in the building.

"Sir, we have the entire building surrounded and secured except the ballroom where the surviving family members have retreated to with their last soldiers," A loyal royal guard reported to Kronus.

"Very well soldier tonight we will get the victory we deserve tonight we will deal with that rabble once and for all. Tonight we will do what my parents were incapable of doing for almost thirty years long." Kronus replied while making his way over to the ballroom.

He arrived at a hallway were a couple of Prowlers were resting out on the other side was a locked door.

"There hiding behind that door we are waiting for a battering ram to arrive," One of the Prowlers said.

"No need to wait for a battering ram when we have this," Kronus said before showing a small bag with a match sticking out of it.

*Kronus lighted the match and threw it to the door all his men had gathered behind him and next thing a huge explosion destroyed the door and the debris behind it. His soldiers immediately poured through the opening and he heard fighting break out on the other side of the dust cloud.*

"Attack let's finish this once and for all," Kronus yelled while his men ran past him into the dust cloud to join their comrade in the fight.

"Come on Mirech let's help them a bit," Kronus said before starting to walk again.

*The two went through the dust cloud and saw big fighting in the room everywhere. Kronus looked around and on the other side of the room surrounded by guards stood Duke Medison the head of the Saliana family the second most powerful family in the strebian kingdom besides Kronus his family and also Kronus biggest enemy this man had done everything to stop Kronus propositions to help the Prowlers from becoming laws.*

"Duke Medison come and face me instead of hiding behind your personal guard. You wanted me death from the first moment you knew I helped the Prowlers here is your chance take it if you dare," Kronus yelled as loud as he could.

*The fighting stopped all the soldiers wanted to hear the reply of Duke Medison.*

"You you have been behind this low hearted attack on mine and the other families. I knew your parents had needed to drown you right after you were born, but perhaps tonight I get the chance to make their mistake right again," Medison yelled furiously at Kronus.

*Kronus threw of his cape and revealed two beautiful short swords.*  
"Then show me what you are made of old man and give it your best shot however this ends your families reign has officially come to an end," Kronus yelled tauntingly.

*Medison charged right at Kronus and tried to kill Kronus with his sword. Kronus dodged the attacks, but used the moment that Medison needed to get his defence back up to hit him in the side with the Pommel of one of his swords rapidly followed by hitting him with the pommel of his other sword on his back. This made Medison nearly fall on his knees.

"Problems with keeping up old man," Kronus asked tauntingly.

*Medison quickly tried to slash Kronus neck, but Kronus managed to dodge the attack. Kronus back up a bit and waited for Medison to do the next attack. Medison charged at him and tried to stab Kronus in the stomach, but Kronus used one sword to block Medison's attack and used the other to stab Medison in the stomach.

The entire room went silent at the sight. Medison dropped his sword on the ground and Kronus pulled him closer so he could whisper in Medison's ear.*  
"You should have learned to stay out of my way. I never understood why someone as incompetent as you could be head of a family, but that doesn't matter what matters is that your time and that of your family has ended and mine has started," Kronus said before pulling his sword out of Medison and walking away from him.

*Medion fell dead on the floor behind him and he started speaking to the surviving family members.*

"Duke Medison has fallen and so have all of your available armies and now so have your families. I have taken control of the city and the surrounding country side. Hereby by all the authority that I still legally possess I put you all under arrest in suspense of your trials and I disband your families from having any form of political, military or economical roll in this kingdom. All who resist against my rule will be killed. So you have a choice surrender or die which will it be," Kronus asked.

*The remaining family members started talking with each other for a while.*

Suddenly a man came forward which Kronus recognised as Duke Suliver from the Menteris family and said. "We surrender we only ask to be treated with dignity."

"Your wish is granted now throw away your weapons somewhere on the floor out of reach," Kronus demanded.

*The family members and their soldiers did as he told them and he signalled a couple of his loyal royal guards to secure them which they did and then they were brought to the city jail.*

"We did it Mirech we did it," Kronus said happily.

"Yes, we did," Mirech said while giving Kronus a tap on his shoulder

*The two walked outside and saw a firework rocket flying in he air which meant that the city garrison had surrendered. The two watched the cheering crowd of Prowlers and loyalists now they had successfully taken over the city, taken down the families and their armies and defeated the garrison.*

"I think I made my mark on history already don't you think so Mirech," Kronus asked.

"Oh I am certain of it that the Strebians will not forget this one soon," Mirech replied.

**Authors Note:**

**Me: Damn Kronus really doesn't do half work does he with these thing**

**Kronus: No, I do not.**

**Me: Well anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and no wories Hiccup and the others will appear at the end of Chapter two, but in the mean time I would appreciate it if you guys could perhaps leave a review over how I did it so far.**


	2. The exile

**Chapter 2 The exile:**

**Royal villa province Riga Strebian kingdom:**

The king and queen of the Strebian kingdom were on vacation together with their daughter princess Katja nightingale Strebianus. The king Roger lion Strebianus the third and the queen Angela aurora Metrus.

The king and queen had taken their daughter with them on a small vacation. Their son Prince Kronus said he didn't feel himself very good the king personally was quiet pleased with that. The king had never really liked his son.

His son had a lot of qualities, but he had dark ways of getting what he wanted some times. *The king and queen looked their daughter play with some other girls.*

"She is such a sweety isn't she," Angela said.

"Yes, she is she would make a good queen someday if her brother wasn't born first," Roger said annoyed.

The queen took her husband hand and said. "He has his own qualities don't judge him too hard. Our son is extremely smart."

"As king you don't only need to be smart you need to keep everybody happy and Kronus is not that kind of king. He does it on his way and if you don't agree with that way then he will make you agree one way or the other," Roger said depressed.

"He is still young perhaps if you spend some more time with him he will learn that," Angela proposed.

"He doesn't listen anymore to me he sees me as a weakling. He has been corrupted by his dark science. His inventions make him believe he is unstoppable and to be quite honest I am starting to believe it myself," the king said troubled.

The queen pulled him closer and gave him a kiss before saying. "Kronus still has a heart you just need to find it."

*The king nodded softly and they continued watching their daughter play for a while after a while a servant came to them and whispered something in the kings ear that made him go pale before he got furious.*

"Are you sure," The king asked furiously.

"Yes, my lord there is no doubt anymore," The servant said.

"Okay, you can continue your job now," The king said having trouble containing his anger.

"What happened," The queen asked.

"Lord Raven has led a revolt against the municipality of our capital of Teran city," The king furiously said.

"What that can't be true," Angela said.

"Yes, it is! Lord Raven that blasted son of us has killed or arrested all the members of the seven families, changed their army in Prowlers or let them be butchered by the Prowlers, Has delivered weapons to the Prowlers of all the provinces of our kingdom and has taken over control over Teran city. The garrison has been forced into surrendering," The king yelled furiously.

*The queen was too shocked to say something and sat in her chair motionless.*

"Stay with our daughter and protect her I will gather the army hopefully Kronus can still be defeated." Roger said.

"You think he will want to kill her his own sister," The queen asked while eying her daughter worriedly.

"I don't know if he is willing to commit high treason then why not committing family murder as well," Roger said before leaving the queen alone.

Katja came over to her mother and asked curiously "How is Kronus doing is there news already over his illness?"

The queen had trouble with not letting her tears flow over her face and managed to say. "He is getting bette."

"Where is father going," Katja asked.

*The queen looked troubled to her 14 year old daughter how are you supposed to tell your child that her brother was committing high treason and that her father was on his way to kill her brother.*  
"Your father is going to have some words with your brother that's all," The queen lied.

"Mom is something going on," Katja asked worriedly.

"No dear everything is fine," The queen managed to say before hugging her daughter.

**Six months later:**

*Six months long King Roger's forces fought against Kronus his Prowler hordes suffering huge loses. The Prowlers were well equipped and well trained. The only reason the war came to a truce was because some commando soldiers managed to capture both Kronus and Mirech.*

*The two warlords were brought in front of the king, queen and some judges.*  
"Lord Raven you are being accused of high treason, genocide on the seven families and their armies and openly undermining my authority how do you plea," Roger asked not so much caring about the answer as it was pretty clear in his eyes.

"That depends," Lord Raven replied.

"On what," Roger asked with venom in his voice.

"If you yourself neglected your duties towards the Prowlers that are also subjects of you yet you treat them as monsters. That isn't right so I made the Prowlers take right in their own hands which then justifies my actions allowing me to plea innocent,' Kronus said this only made Roger angrier.

"How dare you justify your actions and put blame on me," Roger asked furiously.

"Because it is your fault every single bit. From everything that happened the past months you were just as guilty as me. You betrayed the Prowlers and me or did you think that I didn't knew about the prophecy that the seven families would revolt against me?

Did you think that you could betray me by taking away my rightful place as king? You were always useless for me, but that you would fall as low as you did even I hadn't expected," Kronus replied just as angry as the king.

"So you have been ear dropping on us. You are a disgrace and you will never be king of these lands if I can help so. I hereby disown you from our family, you are no longer my heir and no longer my son," The king yelled furiously.

*The queen looked shocked at her husband.*

"Good then you did the first useful thing after you stopped listening to my propositions. I am glad that I am no longer your son better no father then such a pathetic excuse as you," Kronus spat with so much venom that it send shivers in everyone who heard it.

"I should kill you the thing Medison told me to do by your birth," Roger said furiously.

"Do it and this kingdom will be thrown into chaos," Kronus said tauntingly.

*Roger made his hands into fist and had trouble containing himself from attacking his former son, but he knew he was right if he would execute his former son the Prowler horde would demand revenge and then the war was far from over.*

"sir, if we kill them the Prowler horde will demand revenge and then the war is far from over," One of the kings advisors said.

"Thank you, but we can't let him go unpunished," the king replied.

"Lord Raven I declare you guilty of all the previous mentioned crimes and hereby I banish you from the Strebian lands you and Mirech will be banished to Prowler gas island for your entire life and the punishment on returning is death. Do you have anything to say then do so now," The king said.

"Yes, know that you will not stop me sooner or later I will get what is rightfully mine mark my words King Roger lion Strebianus the third," Kronus said before he gestured to the guards to escort him out.

**Four days later:**

Lord Raven and Mirech were bound after some oxen and were pulled over the street while being bombarded by all kind of vegetables and some rocks. Kronus had never been very popular by the normal people because the soothsayers had seen in him a bad omen and that made the people uneasy.

That was also the reason his second name was Raven all the ones from the royal family had an animal name as second name based on the future the elders see in you at your birth. His sister had a nightingale as was later revealed his sister had a beautiful voice just like a nightingale.

His animal was a raven in the Strebian lands seen as a messenger of death. Kronus actually liked ravens a lot. They had proven to have a big intelligence and were all around beautiful animals he personally thought.

His father correction former father had been a lion how in the name of god he shared similarities with a lion had been a question to him and still Is a donkey is more fitting for that guy.*

"Pff I still have no answer on the question why the king has a lion instead of a donkey as second name," Kronus whispered to Mirech.

"Perhaps he did have a donkey, but his parent bribed the soothsayers to make a lion of it," Mirech whispered back.

*Kronus would laugh, but he was dragged over some pointy rocks which made him gasp for breath.*

"You okay," Mirech asked concerned.

"I will live," Kronus replied.

*They were dragged by the oxen through the entire city to the docks wee they were loaded on and chained then the ship set sail for Prowler gas island.

The trip took about two full months and when they arrived it was day time they threw Kronus and Mirech in a small boat and about twenty meters from shore they undid the two of their cuffs and dumped the two in the water to swim to the island.

The island was dry and death, but both me had seen the green clouds this place was dangerous the gas could turn them into Prowlers and then it was over for the two.*

"This is our new home huh I think we can make something from it," Kronus said.

"Sure you do I did it so young men like you two should be able to do it too," A voice said and an old man walked towards them.

"Greetings who are you if we may ask," Mirech asked.

"You can call me Pontius don't ask me for my last name I forgot that one a long time ago," Pontius said.

"Very well Pontius this is Mirech the former head of my personal elite bodyguard and I am Lord Kronus Raven, but most people just say Lord Raven," Lord raven said.

"Raven strange last name," Pontius said.

"Not my family name second name I have been disowned so I don't use that name anymore," Lord Raven said.

"Ah, yes I remember the little bit of news you get here you two are the leaders of the Prowler revolt against the king of Strebian lands aren't you," Pontius asked.

"Yes, we were until we got banished to this place," Mirech said.

"Then you will have no problem with the other inhabitants of Prowler gas island," Pontius said.

Let me guess Prowlers," Lord Raven asked.

"Yes, it's no fun if the name gives it away is it huh, but yes Prowlers and a few changewing dragons be careful for them they want to be left alone," Pontius said before leading the way.

"Suprised I know I was, but could you tell me a bit about the situation in Strebia," Pontius asked.

"This was to say the least unexpected there are almost as many Prowlers on the island as I have used to take over Teran with. The former capital of the Strebian kingdom, but now the entire Terion province where Teran was laid in had been taken over by the Prowlers local governments have been overthrown and the Prowlers now have full control over 9 of the twenty-five provinces and have changed another six in places were no one has effective control.

That means that the Prowlers didn't rule the place, but king Rogers forces had also not sufficient power to establish and support local governments anymore. The inhabitants of those provinces are completely left to fight for their own as there is no health care, law enforcement or other services anymore in those provinces except for those the people established themselves.

The ten remaining provinces are officially under control of king roger, but the Prowlers had also powers there doing guerilla warfare on various locations and four of the Prowler provinces laid directly next to Strebian kingdom controlled provinces and the Prowlers managed to make no man lands in those provinces.

Of those nine provinces the Prowlers control two are connected to the sea so sea trade is still possible because the Prowlers didn't need to count on much sympathy from neighboring kingdoms so while the Strebian royal loyalist could count on help from some kingdoms. I made it so that the Prowlers had the support of Pirates and mercenaries.

These Pirates and Mercenaries had hiden themselves for a long time in the seas and in the mountains between the Strebian kingdom and the neighboring Swasian kingdom and these pirates and mercenaries had been usefull for my army.

The pirates and the Prowler fleet had combined and managed to disrupt trade between the Swasians and the Strebians, have successfully managed to destroy two major ports thus disrupting naval recruitment for my former fathers navy and mine canons have given them victory over my former fathers navy in the battle for the Midgon islands that was by the Strebians nicknamed the Midgon disaster.

In one battle the Prowler/pirate alliance had destroyed the entire fifth Stredian fleet. The master mind of this disaster has been my bodyguard Mirech who had led the Prowlers and pirates to a decisive victory. With that he greatly reduced the naval supremacy of my former father," Lord Raven tried to explain the military situation as good as possible.

"Sounds to me like your former father is getting his butt kicked," Pontius noted.

"Yes, he is, but he managed to capture me and Mirech with some commando's, but anyway that is not so important," Lord Raven said.

"Indeed it is not what is is what you will do now," Pontius said.

"I refuse to give up my throne for my parents pathetic reasons besides my former father still needs to be taught a lesson in humility something I was forced to learn long time ago already," Lord Raven replied.

"Very well, I personally also found your ideas a lot more useful then those of your father," Pontius said.

"Good we agree on that," Lord Raven replied.

"I do need to warn you two this island offers many opportunity's, but it also can take a lot from those who ask for those opportunity's," Pontius warned.

"I don't have much more to loose so let's do this," Lord Raven said.

**A couple of months later:**

*The months passed by, but time was far to search. Kronus had managed to build something he called a watch it looked like a big coin and it possessed all kind of small cogs who moved three different pointers. The watch contained numbers and dashes that symbolised seconds, minutes and hours.

That way Kronus managed to somewhat keep track of time. There were no seasons on the island only rain and sun. The only thing to do was thinking most of the times so he had plenty of time to think and plan his revenge.

Everything was normal until one day he accidentally fell and he landed with his head over a crater where Prowler gas came out. He got trouble breathing and found Pontius.

"Pontius I inhaled the Prowler gas," Kronus nearly yelled in panic.

"How much," Pontius asked worried before getting off the rock he was sitting on and coming over to Kronus.

"Not much about one deep breath," Kronus answered.

"There is not much I can do, but I don't think it is enough to change you into a Prowler we will need to wait and see what happens," Pontius said.

Kronus nodded that he understood. He had never been so scared in his life. He was good friends with the Prowlers, but that didn't mean he wanted to be one.

*That night he stated feeling himself dizzy his view started becoming strange. The colors looked like they started flowing in each other and then he fell asleep. The next day he woke up to see nothing. Everything was black. He quickly checked if something was in front of his eyes, but there was nothing.

He was blind he realised. The gas had made him blind, but the rest was still normal so he hadn't changed into a Prowler.

He tried to stand up and he succeeded, but walking was almost impossible he hit every possible thing that he could hit. He eventually yelled for Pontius or Mirech after about five minutes the two entered and asked what is going on.*

"The gas it has made me blind I can't see anything anymore," Kronus said.

*Prontus looked at the eyes of his young friend and saw that his normal green/grey eyes were dim.*  
"The gas has somehow made him blind," Pontius said.

"How am I going to take my revenge now or even live if I can't see anything," Kronus asked.

"You are going to learn how to live without eyes and I am going to teach you how. I want you to have your revenge too I know how you got treated and I support you fully." Pontius said.

*They started training immediately the first few tasks where meant to make Kronus able to get some sense of direction after he mastered that somewhat they moved on after about a month Kronus needed to hit a nail with a hammer.*  
"Now remember hit hard because I want you to trust your instincts you still have," Pontius said and Kronus nodded.

*He lifted the hammer and tried to slam it against the nail. A huge scream was heard throughout the entire island and it's surroundings when Kronus hit his thumb.*

"Okay, your other instincts still need some training obviously. Pontius said. Kronus normally would retort, but he was occupied at containing the huge pain he felt each week they would try the test again and after three weeks he managed to hit it.*

"Good job and it only took you two fingers," Pontius said referring to both Kronus his thumbs which had bee bandaged.

One day Kronus noticed something the usual black he saw started getting some slight colors and after a few days managed to see things he touched with his thumbs. They got form again and it looked like a painting, but it didn't stop there it became better and better.

He started seeing slight movements and then huger movements not longer like he was looking like a picture, but like he was actually watching grass move or birds fly. He saw things past rock formations things the others couldn't see because it wasn't in their line of sight.

He remembered something he read about bads about them seeing with sound could it be the Prowler gas mutated him so he could do that as well it didn't matter he could see again well sort of. He didn't see that grass was green by example he saw the contours and some color.

They had various color sometimes an object was purple sometimes yellow sometimes red, but that didn't matter he could see it and that was the important thing. Pontius was happy to see his young companion getting at least sort of back what he lost. He saw his job as fulfilled.*

"I am happy that I managed to get this done before time is up," The old Pontius said to himself before entering his cave.

*The next day Kronus found Pontius death in his bed. Kronus couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but truly cried he had pretended at times to be sad or in training when someone hit him so hard tears formed, but now at the sight and with the knowledge his old friend was death the tears that ran over his face where true tears. Tears of sadness.

Kronus and Mirech personally builded the ship that was meant to carry Pontius body to the sea were it would be set ablaze and would go to the afterlife. One week later it was the moment the Prowlers had gathered at the docks looking at the altar with Pontius body on it.*

"Brothers, friends, brothers in arms today we stand here to bring our finale salute to Pontius a true loyalist of our ideas, a man who helped us get were we are now, a man that helped me and you when at home plenty of people would have forsaken us because of our problems, a man that I know almost nothing about, but a man I see as a true friend, a man that had a good heart to the very end and a man I will pray for to the gods that he gets a place in the Valhalla that he so hard deserves," Kronus said before needing to stop to regain his breath tears were flowing from his cheek.

*The Prowlers that had gathered were also crying and softly sobbing remembering what the strange man had done for them all those years. Prowler children curled up against their parents it was a picture that even some Prowler haters would touch.*

"How unfair his death also is it is so there is nothing we can change about that except paying him the final honour we can give him and that is an honorable departure to the afterlife. Let's pray for his soul and that he may meet the gods in the valhalla," Kronus said loud enough for everybody to hear.

*The Prowlers, Mirech and Kronus said some prayers before Kronus signalled a few Prowlers to put Pontius body to push the boat into sea which they did and the boat slowly, but surely drove further away from the island when it was far enough Kronus ordered an archer to shoot a flaming arrow on the boat which the archer did.

The arrow hit target and minutes later the boat was ablaze. Kronus, Mirech and the Prowlers looked at the burning ship. Kronus only saw the contours of the flames and the ship, but that was enough.*

"What now my lord," Mirech asked Kronus after the ceremony.

"We go back to the plan. I will have my revenge and I will make sure that Pontius gets his revenge too," Kronus said darkly.

The next months Kronus spent training in becoming a better fighter using his radar to his advantage and building his plans. He had started building an armada and canons and his newest inventions guns.

The exile island looked now more on a military encampment which it technically seen also was becoming. His Prowlers trained, build almost non-stop for his masterplan, but Kronus still felt something missing.

*One day he walked over the island when suddenly he hit something from the contours of the things he saw it was a changewing which growled dangerously at him. Kronus threw away his dagger as a dagger against such creature would be a joke.

Kronus backed up and the Changewing followed him and growled dangerously.*

"So the gods have decided to send an assassin to deal with me very well then," Kronus said to himself.

*Kronus straightened his back and closed his blind eyes awaiting the teeths of the changewing to finish him or the acid to kill him, but the killing blow of the teeth didn't come neither did the acid. He saw the changewing coming closer to him and sniffling him. He kept standing still.*

A crazy plan formed in his mind, but he could just as well try it. He reached for the changewing's mouth. The changewing growled annoyed at him and he stopped halfway keeping his hand in the air suddenly he saw the changewing coming forward and pushing his mouth against his hand then the changewing pulled back and looked at him while sitting on his butt.

Kronus was aw struck he touched a dragon and he still had his hand it seemed to look hopefull at him and he asked. "Do you like fish"

*The dragon became exited at the word fish.*

"I take that as a yes," Kronus said with joy in his voice.

*The dragon had proved to love fish except eel. It appeared that Kronus could see the dragon while it was invisible probably due to his build in radar.*

"We need a name for you buddy," Kronus said.

"How about Morgan," Mirech proposed.

"Morgan," Kronus questioned.

"Yeah, Morgan," Mirech said.

"You are good in a lot of things thinking of names is not one of them," Kronus said before continuing thinking.

"Well you think of something," Mirech said.

"Okay, I will," Kronus said.

*He thought for a while and Mirech looked at him.*  
"Okay, this make tae a while bud," Kronus said to changewing who curled up besides him.

*The day became night.*  
"I got it how about Melter," Kronus asked.

"Sounds good," Mirech said.

*The next day the two went for a ride on a saddle that Kronus build.*

"Good let's fly," Kronus said and Melter started flying.

"Good now how do you fly a dragon," Kronus asked himself. "Hey bud uhm how do I pilot you actually," Kronus asked Melter who made a happy noise.

"Happy noise that is probably a good start," Kronus said to himself.

*Melter suddenly dived and Kronus yelled at the sudden speed. They went for some rocks and manoeuvred perfectly through them Then Melter dived underwater for a little bit and then came back above surface. Then the two returned to their starting location.

"That was awesome scary, but awesome," Kronus said while getting off of Melter.

*The two spent a lot of time training until they could almost work synchronised with each other. Meanwhile The armada was getting more and more form.*

"You will be part of a grand plan Melter. One that will make the Strebian kingdom shake. Oh yes my name is used to spread fear into little children, but over a certain amount of time I will become their hero," Kronus said before Melter let out an agreeing roar.

"How did that song go again," Kronus asked himself.

**Salsgurd new Strebian capital:**

"Daddy could you tell us the rhyme of the corrupted lord again," A young girl asked her father who was sitting in his rocking chair.

"Didn't you girls get nightmares of the corrupted lord last time I told you girls it," The man asked.

"Please," he children begged.

*The man looked at his wife who stood in the door opening to the kitchen and nodded that it was ok.*

"Ok, then," The man said before started telling the rhyme on a dark way the way the song was normally said. (the same tone as the way the rhyme of jack the giant slayer is said in the trailer)

"Fe Fi Fo Fum  
Ask not whence the thunder comes  
Ask not where the herds have gone  
Nor why the birds have ceased their song  
When coming home don't take too long  
For Prowlers roam in our beyond

*The girls started to feel shivers come up their spine*

A corrupted lord once rallied a Prowler force so strong

A king's reign was almost gone

Using weapons acquired by dark ways

He carved a path straight to victory

But victory didn't allow his dangerous stay

Banished and disowned he now lives in a perilous place

Home to a feared Prowler tribe

With revenge still fresh in mind

He waits for his seeds of revenge to grow

To finally deal his enemies their final blow

*The girls got really scared and started holding each other while their mother started becoming nervous herself.*

When his sister comes of rightful age

He will lead his army once again the way

To the king this time to finish what he started long ago

Dodging the spears with ease thrown by his foes

But be aware dark lord as love will search and find

A way to free your black heart from your corrupted mind

Take this chance corrupted lord when it arrives

For otherwise all hope on peace dies

A man in the new Strebian capital of Salsgurd said the rhyme while remembering the Prowlers hordes that had washed over the peaceful lands years ago when Lord Kronus Raven had started the Prowler uprise against the kings reign in Teran the former capital of the Strebian Kingdom and later the entire Strebian kingdom.

FLASHBACK:

*He saw the Prowler horde streaming into the streets He saw them running to the burning great hall with swords, spears and all kind of weapons.

He remembered them overrunning the soldiers who had protected the great hall like a tidal wave did with ships. He remembered the screaming from the mountains of the men that were butchered by the Prowlers or changed into Prowlers by the gas bombs.*

FLASBACK ENDS

*The children and his wife nuzzled themselves against him seeking comfort against the nasty memories.*  
**Prowler gas island:**

"Yes, I remember the rhyme again Melter, but believe me when I say what I did years ago is nothing compared to my new plan. This plan is not meant to create a nightmare this plan will be the nightmare for those blasted loyalists.

*Kronus started laughing viciously while looking at his armada who was already huge. Melter stood on his hind legs and let out a gigantic roar that caused diverse dragons from diverse species to land next to the work site who let out roars on their turn signalling that they wanted to help.*

Kronus looked at Melter who looked back and said. "Dragons, Prowlers and humans rallied for aunited cause I think I like that idea."

"Melter let out a happy sound and nuzzled himself against Kronus who in return started petting him.

"Banished and disowned have you done to me

But know that I still lure somewhere beyond the sea

For I still live in this perilous place

Getting stronger day by day on my island base

Prepare for the day you will hear my thunder come

For it will be the day your reign will officially be gone."

Kronus said a little rhyme and Melter seemed to like it as he let out a happy pur like sound.

**Berk:**

"Hiccup you are exactly the one I need," Stoick said when Hiccup walked by.

"Oh, are there problems with the dragons again," Hiccup asked.

*Stoick started laughing.*

"No, not this time, but we are getting high visitors the royal family of the Strebian kingdom the queen and princess and also heir of the Strebian throne come on a visit. They have been good ally to us so I want you to let you see from your best side same goes for you friends," Stoick said.

"You do realise we are talking about Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout here do you," Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I know that's why I say you need to make sure they let themselves see from their best side." Stoick replied.

"You do know their polite side still needs to be created don't you," Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you have four days to create one for them," Stoick said before walking further.

*Toothless comes up behind him and looks at Hiccup with big eyes.*

"What are you looking at you never got an impossible mission before," Hiccup said.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody this is probably the biggest chapter I have written so far in any story of mine so I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review it really would mean a lot for me!**


	3. An old and a new friend

**Chapter 3 An old and a new friend:**

**Prowler gas island 2 days later:**

*Kronus was eating a tasteless soup that consisted out of some water, a couple of twigs from an eatable tree it tasted to nothing, but it gave him proteins and carbohydrates which kept his body alive for the moment. Then he had gotten some hard, dry and tasteless bread. Everything that grew on the big desert like island was either tasteless or tasted to sand. Suddenly Melter landed a bit further and came over to him before laying himself next to him.*

"You got some fish bud good for you," Kronus said while petting Melter.

*Melter regurgitates a fish and made it land on the rocky soil in front of Kronus.*  
"Sorry, bud, but I have eaten your regurgitated fish for four days already I need to eat something else," Kronus said. Kronus actually liked the regurgitated fish as it was he only thing available to eat that didn't taste to sand or had no taste at all.

*Melter ate the fish up himself again and laid down to sleep a bit. Kronus looked around him a bit to his left he saw sand, rocks and the sea and to his right he saw sand, rocks and some rocky hills.*

What I would give to eat something else then the normal food around here," Kronus said.

"Kronus finished his soup like food after having some trouble eating the twigs and the bread he had finished everything.*

"Sometimes I ask myself if this food doesn't change in rock after I eat it," Kronus said while drinking some water to get the burning feeling in his throat away.

*Melter gave him a compassionate look.*  
"No worries buddy everything on this island that taste good is rare. water that doesn't still possess some sault because the water purification system couldn't be optimised because there are not enough materials and there are not enough natural water sources of fresh water,

the grain only grows on certain spots and even if we give them enough water it seems everything we make of it keeps tasting dry and to sand same goes with everything else that grows here.

The Prowler gas is for all non Prowlers dangerous and sometimes when it storms huge Prowlers gas clouds form and then you dragons need to hide and me and Mirech are forced to wear my invention gasmasks which are quite uncomfortable when you start sweating.

And then I am not speaking of that burning sun that shines for almost the entire day non-stop and when it doesn't this place is freezing cold. The only advantage we have is that there is quite a lot of ores in the ground and those are necessary for my grand plan," Kronus said.

*Melter nuzzled him. He didn't understand what he said, but the movements he made and the tone of his voice made it clear that he was talking about how hard living here was and that was something Melter understood.

This place was hard to survive there was plenty of fish, but the heat at daytime and the biting cold during the evenings was hard to go through night after night day after day not to mention the dangerous gas that during heavy winds forced the dragons to the small rocks in the ocean completely unprotected from the elements sometimes for days at a time.

Kronus fell that Melter was remembering the horrible moments Kronus never was forced to live on the rocks in the ocean even before he had the gas masks, but it didn't take a genius to see the dragons their situation. They were completely defenseless against the elements sometimes for days on a row. He started petting Melter.*

"No worries Melter we will take over power in Strebia and then we will live in all the luxury we need. I will be looking forward to the day that I can eat something I used to eat when I was younger. Funny thing I have no idea what such food tastes like anymore oh well I guess I can find that out after I have won, but I better go find Mirech to see if he hasn't killed himself with his cooking," Kronus said before standing up and walking away followed by Melter.

He found Mirech in a small cave that Mirech made his home of. Mirech was eating some kind of black puree with white grains in them with some bread.*

"Look at that mark this day down on your calendar it's the first day Mirech eats something that looks more eatable then what I ate today," Kronus said jokingly.

Mirech grinned and replied. "I thought I can't let you always have the best looking food if it some kind of comfort it tastes just as bad as anything else I made so far."

"Oh well the looks are getting better," Kronus looked good at Mirech and he needed to admit he didn't saw the once proud chief of the royal guard in him anymore his uniform had holes on various places and was dirty. The emblem of the royal family was almost completely unrecognizable the emblem of Kronus personal guard a black raven on a red background had however barely suffered from the years of bad maintenance.*

"Looking at something," Mirech asked.

"No, I was just thinking that you and I don't look so good anymore," Kronus answered.

"You are right about that," Mirech said before continuing eating his food.

*And it was right Mirech's once beautiful black hair was now disorderly and dirty and had lost it's shine, His cloths were dirty and had holes in them, his face was dirty covered in sand or dust and he smelled strange.

Kronus himself was all by all still decently handsome not a single girl would want him at the moment, but he had a decent muscle mass not too much and not too little, his eyes were blind, but Pontius had learned how to make it look like his eyes were still good. He even managed to get their beautiful green/grey color back at least a large amount.

He however was dirty and sweaty from working in the forges or from drawing. He had shaved his hair extremely short in an attempt to look at least a little bit good Kronus had long ago discovered that keeping hair good was impossible in this place.

His clothes were not much better he had traded his old uniform for some rags and a mantle to protect him from the burning sun, some sandals and lastly a straw hat.*

"Is there any kind of news about the royal family," Kronus asked Mirech.

*Mirech took a bite chewed a bit and swallowed it before answering. "Yes, I have heard from some pirates that the queen Angela and the new heir her daughter princess Katja are going to Berk." then he took a bite from the bread.

"Hm, why would they do that," Kronus asked.

"I have no idea that was all those pirates knew they said," Mirech said before dipping his bread in the puree and ate the bread in an attempt to make it slightly less dry.

"Berk, Berk, Berk what was that place again? An ally yes it were allies of my father. They weren't asked to join war against me if I remember correctly. I wonder what the queen is doing there with her daughter," Kronus asked himself.

"Correction the king, the queen and the heir. The king joins them a week later or so," Mirech said.

"The king is coming too huh do we have a route," Kronus asked.

"Not the entire route, but we know a part of the route he and his convoy will use," Mirech replied.

"Good, then let's be sure to greet him when he passes by. I have been waiting eagerly to show him a couple of my new toys," Kronus said devilish.

"Splendid idea, but over which inventions are we talking because the ships with the big canons are still not done yet," Mirech said.

"Then it is good we don't need those canons for we have something better for the job," Kronus said.

"What," Mirech asked curiously.

"Two words my friend fire rockets," Kronus replied before exiting the cave.

*He looked proudly at the island it had become a true fortress, watchtowers, barracks, training grounds, forges, dockyards, storage places, armories, farms, etc everything you need to survive and to fuel a war machine with.

Melter and Kronus watched at the flag of the Prowler forces a black raven on a red background. Kronus petted Melter.*

That evening Kronus was working in a forge and he was building a new type of armor for himself it was completely black besides the red of his banner on his right upper arm. Kronus had build it so it was strong, but light at the same time.

The armor protected vital parts of the body like his stomach and back, his wrists, shoulders, knees lower leg and upper leg, but it was made flexible by not making the iron parts hit each other instead they were connected with a black light clothing.

His hands would be covered by gloves and his shoes would probably be boots in the cold of Berk. He had decided to not make himself recognisable by wearing a tenugui(Ninja's use this to cover their faces).*

"So where will we lay the ambush," Mirech asked.

*Kronus nearly dropped the hammer from fear before regaining his calmt.*

"Could you not scare me like that again and we will lay the ambush between these two small islands," Kronus said while pointing at two islands close to Berk.

"Isn't that a bit close to Berk I mean I have heard they have dragon riders there those could ruin our plan," Mirech said.

"Not with this on our side," Kronus said while taking a musket.

"And him," Kronus said while gesturing to Melter.

"I have heard one of them has a Night fury the most feared of all dragons kinds," Mirech said worriedly.

"If that Night fury and his rider want to stop me then I will introduce them to this," Kronus said before aiming the musket at a pumpkin and firing quickly on it. The pumpkin exploded.

"I think that is a message they can't misunderstand," Kronus said darkly.

"Yes, I am pretty sure that will give them the message loud and clearly," Mirech said.

"I am eager to see how the king and his family are doing," Kronus said before breaking out in a vicious laughter he was joined by Mirech and Melter who let out a loud terrifying roar.*

**Berk two days later:**

"Good so everybody knows what you are supposed to do," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, we are not dumb," Tuffnut said.

"Good the Strebian queen and princess can arrive any minute," Hiccup said.

"I can't believe we are going to meet a real queen and princess," Astrid said.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what is the reason of their visit to Berk," Hiccup said.

"What do we actually know about Strebia," Snotlout asked.

"The country is huge it is split up in twenty-five provinces and the capital is Teran from what I know, but it has been a while ago since I read something about it. The king and queen have two children Princess Katja and Prince Kronus," Fishlegs said.

"I guess that Kronus decided to stay home," Hiccup said.

*Half an hour later a big ship accompanied by eight somewhat smaller ships, but still bigger then vikings ships. The biggest ship had three huge sails together with two somewhat smaller vessels that were on either side of the biggest ship while the six other ships were smaller and had two sails.

Stoick stood on the dock and a plank connected the ship with the dock first three soldiers came out followed by an older woman somewhere in her forty's followed by a girl. The girl had brown hair tied in a knot and had green eyes she was wearing brown pants and a green shirt besides that she also wore a necklace with what looked a broken golden coin attached to it.*

"Your highness it's an honor to have you as a guest on Berk," Stoick said.

"Stoick old friend it's good to see you again. How is it going with your son," Angela asked.

"This is Hiccup right here," Stoick said while gesturing Hiccup to come closer.

*Hiccup came standing next to his father.*

"Nice to meet you Hiccup. My name is Angela and this is my daughter Katja," Angela said while signalling Katja to come closer which she did.

"Nice to meet you Katja and welcome to Berk," Hiccup said.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too Hiccup," Katja replied.

"Well, I and Angela have some things to talk about so why don't you give Katja a tour around the island," Stoick proposed.

"If Katja wants that then I can do that," Hiccup said.

"I would love to," Katja said.

*Hiccup and Katja walked to the others.*

"Guys this is Princess Katja. Katja these are Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Hiccup said while pointing at the teen the name belonged to.

"Nice to meet you guys," Katja said.

"Nice to meet you too," The others said.

*They gave Katja a tour around the island and seeing that the Strebians were friendly towards dragons they let her meet their dragons.*

"You know anything about dragons," Hiccup asked.

"Not really at home they say leave them alone and don't come to close to them," Katja replied.

"Well, here we ride them and you can see here a couple of different species," Hiccup said

"This is Meatlug she is a Gronkle and her rider is Fishlegs, this is Hookfang he is a Monstrous Nightmare and his rider is Snotlout, This is Stromfly she is a Deadly Nadder and her rider is Astrid and finally this is Barf and Belch he is a Hideous Zippleback and his riders are Tuffnut and Ruffnut," Hiccup said while pointing at the dragon each time he said the name.

"Don't you have a dragon," Katja asked.

*Toothless came running towards them.*

"Katja meet Toothless he is a Night fury and I am his rider," Hiccup said while patting Toothless.

"Wow you have a Night fury awesome, but what happened to his tail vin," Katja said gesturing to the red vin.

"When we were still at war with the dragons I shot him out of the sky and destroyed his vin," Hiccup said explaining the entire story over the red death.

"Wow, that was pretty brave of you to stand up against your entire tribe for your dragon and later saved your tribe form the red death," Katja said.

"Yeah, I just did what a viking does," Hiccup said.

"Hey, Katja I heard you have a brother why is he not coming to Berk if I may ask is he still in Teran," Hiccup asked curiously.

"Correction, I had a brother, but he died," Katja said sadly.

"Sorry I didn't know that," Hiccup said the others looked equally shocked.

"How did it happen," Ruffnut asked.

"A little bit longer then two years ago a Prowler revolt broke out in Teran while I and my parents were on vacation in our villa, but my brother didn't feel himself well and he stayed home so he was in Teran while the revolt broke out. The Prowlers killed the seven families or arrested them and my brother died somewhere in the chaos," Katja explained.

"We are sorry to hear that," Fishlegs said.

"You guys didn't know. By the way the new capital is Salsgurd. Teran is occupied by the Prowlers together with nine other provinces and in six no one has any kind of control. Strebia is in civil war for over two years now," Katja said sadly.

"How did this civil war actually happen," Snotlout asked.

"My father said that someone has supplied the Prowlers with weapons and has spread propaganda against the royal family and the seven other families and then they started the riot," Katja explained.

*They quickly changed the subject to other things mostly over dragons and they walked to Stoick's house where they saw Stoick and Angela talking they became silent when the teens entered.

"Hiccup good I see you. I have news for you Heather has send a message that she and her parents will come to Berk for a while I thought you might be interested they should arrive over a couple of hours," Stoick said.

"That's great dad," Hiccup said.

"Katja you liked the tour," Angela asked.

"Yes, this place is awesome," Katja said.

"Good I already thought you would like it," Angela said.

*A couple of hours later they saw a lone viking ship coming to the port and when it docked a familir face showed up and quickly jumped of the boat.*

"Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs and Snotlout it's good to see you guys again," Heather happily exclaimed.

*The she noticed Katja standing behind the others.*

"Who is she," Heather asked curiously.

"Heather it's good to see you too and this is Princess Katja of Strebia her mother is here to discuss something with my father," Hiccup explained.

"Nice to meet you," Heather said while sticking her hand out to Katja.

"Nice to meet you too," Katja said before shaking Heathers hand.

"How was your trip," Astrid asked.

"It was great and I got a new friend," Heather said after she said that a Scauldron showed up out of the water and started nuzzling Heather.

"Wow you managed to train a Scauldron," Hiccup said.

"Yep his name is Spout," Heather said.

"Heather honey me and your father are going to arrange some things in the town so can you make it on your own for a while," Heathers mother asked.

"Yes, mom," Heather said before her parents left.

"I believe you have some interesting stories mind to tell them to us," Astrid asked.

"Not at all," Heather said and the teens started walking to the town.

**open sea:**

*Kronus, Mirech and some Prowlers were sailing towards Berk on a decently large ship. The ship had three masts and had six onagers on board and some ballista's. Kronus had no idea how effective these weapons were against dragons as he never fought dragons before, but he would see how it would go."

"When do you expect us to arrive I think we will be at the ambush location," Kronus asked.

"I think two days before the king's forces will be there, but how you want to kill the king and escape his fleet is a question to me," Mirech said.

"Trust me my old friend the king will not know what will happen to him and if we really need to shoot our way out remember we have one canon with us and you have seen what it can do and in close combat we got some muskets," Kronus said.

"Good I trust that you know what you are doing just out of curiosity those shorter things uhm those pistols are you sure they work," Mirech said.

"I am not scared from them not firing I am more worried that those things exploded when I fire them," Kronus replied.

"Those dragon riders should we worry about them," Mirech asked.

"I don't know, but I am not going to allow them to ruin my plan this is an excellent chance to kill the king then his forces will be demoralised and chaos will break out in their ranks and then Strebia is mine to take," Kronus replied.

**Berk:**

"So I found Spout stealing some fish from the deck and I decided to try your way of taming a dragon and it worked," Heather explained.

"Awesome," The teens said.

"Now you all know my story would it be possible to hear yours Princess Katja," Heather asked.

"Sure, but just call me Katja I hate titles. Well, where should I start. I was born four months later then my brother Kronus making him the heir to the throne. I always liked playing with him because he was quite smart and he inented stuff that sometimes caused hilarious situations," Katja said.

"So he was an inventor too," Hiccup asked curious.

"Yes, he made all kind of stuff sometimes he made dolls etc for me, but he also developed all kind of strange stuff that one time caused my fathers beard to be lit on fire," Katja said while laughing remembering the look on her fathers face when his beard was on fire.

"He was also a good drawer he drawed all kind of things sometimes flowers then blueprints of his inventions and all kind of things, but then he started doing strange experiments," Katja said sadly.

"Strange experiments," Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, Suddenly he didn't create things anymore to have fun with he started studying military weaponry and engineering and he made these strange things that exploded he loved explosions and fires. He was never liked by the people at first I didn't knew why, but now I know it was because some Soothsayers by his birth gave him as animal a raven," Katja said.

"Why is that bad? I mean it's just a bird right," Ruffnut asked.

"Yes, but by the birth of someone of the royal family the soothsayers give you an animal that represent his character and in Strebia the raven is a bringer of death so my brother was seen as someone who would bring death so people never liked him they addressed him as Lord Raven my animal was an Nightingale because the soothsayers predicted that I could sing good," Katja explained.

"Can you," Astrid asked.

"People say it is good," Katja replied.

"Anyway his life was hard. He had no friends of his age, but he befriended with the captain of his personal guard and later he did something that made him even more hated in the eyes of the people he befriended with the Prowlers," Katja said.

"Prowlers? What are Prowlers" The teens asked.

"Prowlers are people who got infected by Prowler gas their body mutates and most of the time it results in them getting claw like hands, that they have very little hair on their body and that they become less intelligent.

There are however differences in Prowlers some have armor like skin and others are smart. They are very vicious when they are annoyed or feel threatened. Dad says they are always savages who only think of killing, but if that is true then how did Kronus ever managed to befriend them," Katja explained.

"So Kronus was buddies with these Prowler guys," Snotlout asked. "Sounds awesome," He exclaimed.

"Yes, he was he even did propositions to let them get more rights. I have no proof of this, but I think he one time even blackmailed dad to vote for his proposition," Katja said.

"Wow sounds like an awesome dude," Tuffnut said.

"Was he handsome," Ruffnut asked.

"My brother had if he wouldn't have been seen as a bad omen by everyone definitely could have gotten himself a beautiful girlfriend," Katja said.

"How did he look," Astrid asked curiously.

"He looked like Heather only then the male version. He had black hair and bright green eyes. He was not strong, but not weak either. He had a bit of muscles, but not a lot," Katja tried to describe her brother as good as possible.

*Heather and Ruffnut already started daydreaming of him.*

"What is up with that necklace of you," Snotlout asked curiously.

"Oh, this it was something of me and my brother. My brother and I found this coin and we thought it would make a beautiful necklace and we both kept a part I got the left part and my brother the right part. My father now possesses the other part his soldiers managed to retrieve it from the palace in Teran," Katja explained.

"Anyway I am off to bed see you guys tomorrow," Katja said.

*The others also decided to head to bed.*  
**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody it seems like it the tensions are heating up again.**

**Kronus: My time is coming near I can feel it.**

**Me: You feel the end of the chapter that's what you feel well that or the effects of too much coffee.**

**Kronus: I did not take too much coffee.**

**Me: you drank the entire jar now I have nothing oh whatever I don't need it anymore anyway thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you could leave me a review or a fav or a follow and I will be sure to get more to you guys.**


	4. The Raven strikes

**Chapter 4 The Raven strikes:**

**Open sea three days later:**

*Kronus was coughing madly he hadn't been feeling himself well since about two hours after they had left Prowler gas island and he had a fairly good idea what was the cause of his illness.*

"I am sorry to hear that," Mirech said sadly at the words his young lord had just said.

"The Prowler gas has mutated my lungs now I can only breath air without Prowler gas in it for a certain time period, but I also can't breath air with too much Prowler gas in it or other mutations can occur," Kronus said sadly.

*Kronus started coughing uncontrollable again falling nearly falling, but he managed to hold himself just in time to his workbench Mirech immediately went over to support the young lord.*

"There is hope I have created something that can give me a controlled amount of Prowler gas anywhere I go," Kronus said while pointing at a gasmask. The mask was from black clothing and had a filter just like the gasmasks Kronus had already created.*  
"Sir that is a gasmask meant to keep the Prowler gas out," Mirech said.

"No, that is a special gasmask the filter contains (coughing)parts of Prowler gas that (coughing) gets in the air when I breath (huge coughing) it has the same way of working as a normal one it keeps Prowler gas out, but adds enough in the air to keep my lungs satisfied at least that is the point," Kronus managed to explain before he broke out in a chronic cough after a few minutes the coughing stopped.

"let's see if this works," Kronus said before putting the special gasmask on he immediately felt like it was easier to breath.

"How do I look," Kronus said before turning to Mirech he saw the reaction of his friend and turned to the mirror to get a good view on himself. In the mirror he two red eyes looking at him the red glasses of his gasmask. He sighted.

"I have sacrificed so much my sight, my lungs, my pride and now my visage," Kronus said before shaking his head heavily. "No it doesn't mater everything I have sacrificed was for a worthy cause. I have no right of complaining when o many have died for this cause! No, if this is the way It has to be then let it be I accept it," Kronus said.

*He looked back at Mirech.*

"I want to know this Mirech do you still support me for the full hundred percent," Kronus asked.

Mirech stood up went to Kronus and bowed before him. "I will be with you for the full hundred percent until death my King."

Kronus took Mirech's hand and pulled him back up then he took Mirech's hand and said. "Then let's us do this to the end!"

"To the end," Mirech repeated with a grin on his face.

*The two went to the upper deck of the ship. The Prowlers looked weird at Kronus not suprisingly seeing that he had a mask with red glasses.*

"How far are we from the ambush location," Kronus asked his voice was different with gas mask (he sounded like the voice of general grievous of star wars)

"We are about three das away from the ambush location my lord," The Prowler replied.

"Good soldier you are dismissed," Kronus said the soldier made a salute before continuing his job.

**Berk three days later:**

Katja and her mother had been given a house of their own to sleep in the guards where sleeping on the lower parts or where standing on guard duty on several places in the house.

*Katja had a nightmare. She saw the royal flagship the ship her father would use to travel to Berk and the other escort ships saillingon a calm blue ocean with no cloud in sight. However suddenly the sky turned a unnatural dark/red color and out of nowhere she saw some firework launching in the sky.

In the sky they exploded and split into multiple burning projectiles that rained down upon the ships and exploded on impact when they did the ships where set ablaze and men jumped out of them into the ocean.

Then her eye fell on a strange ship with tree sails it seemed to possess various projectile launchers, but her eye fell on the crew of the ship they where heavily armed, but she could see the pale skin, the claw like hands and the sharp teeth and she knew they where Prowlers.*

That can't be Prowlers don't come this far east," Katja stuttered at the sight of her fathers arch enemies on the ship she also saw a man she recognised as Mirech once the bodyguard of her brother, but her father said he choose the side of the Prowlers after her brothers death.

A loud thunder was heard followed by lightning and she saw a huge cloud in the sky in the form of a Raven with red eyes a second red lightning shot down and she looked at the ship again and there next to the rudder stood a man/boy she couldn't tell because of his cloths.

He was wearing a black light armor and something that looked like a strange kind of mask with red eyes and then she knew who he was. He was the corrupted lord her father spoke about he had told her that after her brother death Mirech had joined the Prowlers and had become the personal bodyguard of the infamous corrupted lord the one who had started the Prowler revolt.

Suddenly he looked straight at her like he could see her and he took something out of his pocket she gasped for breath when she saw it. It was the part of the hanger her brother had and which now her father had with him. It looked like he smiled at her and laughed before he suddenly changed into a giant Raven that towered over the armada like a giant cloud and let out a loud scream.

Katja shot up and saw she was sitting in her bed in her room with no sight of any of the things she had seen in her dream.*  
"What a terrible dream I wonder why the corrupted lord had my brothers necklace in my dream it's not like I ever met the guy," Katja said to herself.

**Next day:**

Hiccup and Astrid were walking through the village when suddenly Astrid asked. "How did you do it? Getting Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout to not do anything stupid I mean."

"Oh I have my ways," Hiccup said while grinning remembering how he had convinced them.

**Flashback:**

"So let me get this straighti am not allowed to show the princess my muscles or make a move on her," Snotlout asked.

"Yes, thank you for understanding," Hiccup said.

"Understanding? no I was just summing it up. Why would I not try to win the princess her heart I mean what do I have to loose with trying," Snotlout asked.

"Your honor when I tell you dad you where the one who caused the your house to be set on fire because you were too lazy to make a fire and used Hookfang to make a fire for you," Hiccup said.

"Shh you want entire Berk to hear that alright alright no move on the princess I swear, but I swear to Odin if you ever mention that again I will," Snotlout said.

"Glad we have the same thought have a nice day Snotlout," Hiccup said before quickly continuing his walk.

**2nd flashback:**

"So you want us to do nothing stupid is that correct," Tuffnut asked.

"Yes, glad you understand," Hiccup said.

"Understanding? No we were just summing it up," Ruffnut said.

"Oh boy where have I heard that before," Hiccup asked himself.

"I mean why wouldn't we do stupid things it's our trade mark," Tuffnut said.

"I mean what do we have to loose," Ruffnut asked.

"Tuffnut not so much, but what would you think about me making page sixteen of your diary available to everyone including a certain viking boy by the name of," Hiccup said before he was interrupted by Ruffnut.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Ruffnut yelled furiously.

"You two do nothing stupid and I will take that secret with me in the grave," Hiccup said.

"You have my word that I won't do anything stupid and that I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid either," Ruffnut growled while pointing at her brother.

"What makes you think that I am going to listen to you," Tuffnut asked.

"Hiccup I think it's better to leave us two alone," Ruffnut said on a treacherous way.

*Hiccup hurried himself out of the Thorston house and when the door closed Tuffnut screaming in agony is heard throughout the night.*

**Flashback end:**

*The two continued their walk until they saw Katja and Heather coming their way it seemed like he two girls where talking to each other about something.*

"Good morning Heather and Katja," Hiccup said.

*Both girls greeted him back,"

So what are we going to do today," Heather asked.

"Just flying around a bit my dad doesn't need u for anything special so I guess we have a day off," Hiccup said.

"Awesome I love riding on Throwheart," Katja exclaimed she had been given a deadly nadder by Hiccup to train with and the two had become close friends.

"Then let's find the others and get going," Hiccup said.

**Sea near two islands (Ambush location):**

*The king of Strebia king Roger walked to the captain of the royal flagship The Strebian Pride. The king was wearing a light armor with blue clothing and the seal of Strebia and of his family on his upper right shoulder.*

"How does it look captain," King Roger asked to the captain..

"Good sir, I expect us to arrive somewhere today at Berk," The captain answered.

"Very well captain I trust on your judgement," Roger said.

Meanwhile on one of the islands:

*Prowlers were preparing Kronus his invention fire rockets the rockets would fire in the air like firework, but instead of exploding they would split into various explosive projectiles that would rain down upon the ships and destroy them.*

"Come on Lord Raven wants these things to be raining down upon those bastards as soon as the pas the middle of the island," The Prowler that had command over the launch site said.

*The ships went past the middle of the island.*  
"Fire," The Prowler yelled.

*The Prowlers lit the matches and the rockets where fired in the air.*  
"Captain what is that," Rogerasked.

"I don't know sir," The captain replied.

*The rockets split up in various prjoectles that now where coming traight o the ships. The first rockets hit a ship and a huge explosion was seen and the ship that got hit now had a huge fire burning on it crew was jumping in the ocean to escape the fire hazard that was quickly spreading over the ship.

Various ships where hit and got blown up or set ablaze. His flagship the Strebian pride got hit too, but because of the size of the ship the ship didn't got blown up, but Roger did got thrown back when a rocket hit near his location.

It looked like the Ragnarok had arrived. The king saw a rocket coming straight to him he didn't think and jumped off the boat just in time as the place he stood seconds ago was blown up by a fire rocket.

The king had trouble staying above surface because of his armor just when he thought it was over a few strong hands pulled him onto a smaller rescue boat and he was pulled on board of one of the smaller escort ships.*

Sir are you okay," The captain of the ship asked.

"Yes, I think so," The king said he sat back up ad looked around himself what he saw he didn't like the entire fleet was destroyed suddenly they saw a warship coming fast

"we need to leave we are in no condition to fight them," The captain yelled and the men went back to their job the boat escaped as the smaller vessel could easily outrun the more heavier ship.

Meanwhile on the Prowler ship:

*They saw the boat together with some other fortunate boats sail away as quickly as possible from them while the Prowlers cheered at their victory.*

"I want to search the kings ship lay the ship next to it," Kronus ordered and a few minutes later Kronus set feet for the first time in over two and a half year on something Strebian. He went straight for the kings personal quarters and searched them he however couldn't find anything usefull until his eye fell on a small box. He opened it and saw his old hanger with his part of the gold coin attached to it. He took it in his hands.*

"Hello again that's long time no seen. When my father took you way before my trial that saddened me a lot. I ask myself which lies he managed to spread with your help. Oh well it doesn't matter Prince Kronus Raven is long gone now Lord Kronus Raven is all that is left.

*Kronus put the hanger in a pocket and left the burning ship.*

"Found something useful," Mirech asked.

"Yes, something extremely useful," Kronus said.

"So what now," Mirech asked.

"We pick u then men on the islands and then you and I need to have a little reunion with some old acquaintances," Kronus answered.

**Berk one day later:**

"Ships," A viking yelled and everyone hurried themselves to the docks, but when the ships came closer they saw something was wrong. There where only small escort ships and they were battered.*

"Something happened," Angela said to herserlf.

*The ships docked and the king was loaded off the ship while being supported by some crew members,"

"Honey," Angela yelled before running towards the king.

"Dad," Katja yelled before following her mother both hugged the king and the king hugged them back.

"Your majesty what happened if I may ask," Stoick asked worriedly.

"We got attacked it looked like fire rained from the sky all the ships exploded when they got hit these ships are all the survivors of that low hearted attack," Roger said angrily.

"Come on we need to get you patched up," Stoick said before helping Roger on his legs and supporting him while they walked towards the village healer.

*The teens came over to Katja.*  
"Katja you alright," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken from seeing father that way," Katja said while regaining her posture.

"That's normal I would have been shaken too ifi saw my father that way," Hiccup replied.

*The teens nodded in agreement.*

"Don't worry if the guy hat did that to your father comes to here I will let him meet these guys Snotlout said before starting to kiss his biceps.

*All the girls minus Katja rolled their eyes at his comment.*

"No worries I am certain of it that the guy who did this won't come to Berk," Fishlegs said.

**Prowler ship:**

"Berk here we come," Kronus said with Melter letting out a roar that said "Damn right we are!"

*Kronus started practicing with his swords and started doing all kind of attacks, blocks and ninja like moves. He stopped after doing some backflips and landing in front of Mirech.

"Isee you are practicing your fighting skills and I see you are quite skilled at fighting now your blind," Mirech said.

Kronus grinned and said."I don't need to always only have bad luck."

"Right you are my lord," Mirech replied.

"You want to meet the king of Strebia buddy," Kronus asked Melter.

*Melter let out a roar.*

"I think he loves to meet the king," Kronus grinned evily.

**Berk evening:**

Everyone was walking through the streets of the village. Stoick had insisted on Roger to get a tour trough the village seeing that the king didn't want to stay in bed after he had starting to feel better.

"I am happy to see that the dragon problem got solved," Roger said.

"Yes, this way is definitely a whole lot easier then the fighting dragons way," Stoick laughed.

"I am also happy to see thatKatja and Angela seem to like the island it's hard in a country in civil war," Roger explained.

"Yes, who actually caused this war," Stoick.

"Someone we call the corrupted lord," Roger replied.

"An old acquaintances of yours," Stoick asked.

"Unfortunately yes I knew the man quite good," Roger said bitter.

The dragons and humans walked through the streets until they arrived at a smallpath tat led to the forest suddenly they heard some mumble behind them and everyone looked to the place the mumble came from. They saw one figure with a mantle and hood coming their way. His entire body was covered and he looked like a monk. The kings bodyguards drew their sword and yelled the figur to stop walking. Which he did.*  
"What are you business that you come on that way to the king," One bodyguard asked.

"Who are you to ask me that with on such a rude tone," The hooded figure asked.

"I am a royal guard so you better watch your tone with that rude tone now identify yourself or feel my sword," The guard said before he collapsed with a dart in his armor that had pierced through the armor.

Just before the other guards wanted to charge the hooded figure took off his hood revealing a man with black hair and brown eyes he threw off his mantle revealing him wearing a black/red armor with on his right upper arm the emblem of what once was his sons personal guard.*

"Mirech you are still alive," The king stammered.

"Yes, not thanks to you. It seems that you tolerate this rude tone these days hah the Prowlers have less to fear then I thought with such a bad discipline," Mirech mocked.

"How did you get here you are supposed to be on Prowler gas island," Roger asked with fear of the answer.

"Because my lord managed to give us a way off of that island," Mirech said treacherously.

"Yes, Prowler gas island became boring after two and a half year on it," A second voice said everyone turned to where the voice came from and out of the shadow of the trees three hooded figure appeared.

"Oh no that can't be not him not here," Roger stuttered everyone looked at him.

"You know something we don't," Gobber asked.

"I am afraid so," Roger said before the figures took off their hood revealing two Prowlers and a man wearing some kind of strange mask with red glasses.

"Hello, King we meet again have you missed me after two and a half year," The one with the mask asked on a high tone.

*Roger just looked aw struck at the one he thought would be death after two wekson that island.

Kronus saw the look on the kings face and said. "Of course you didn't you send me there to die or change into a Prowler didn't you?"

"Everyone looked at the king and queen with a look that said. "What is he talking about and who is he?"

"That those guys don't know who I am doesn't surprise me, but how come the princess doesn't know who I am," Kronus asked.

Katja looked surprised and asked. "Why am I supposed to know a warlord?"

Kronus broke out in laughter together with the Prowlers and Mirech. "You hear that Mirech the Princess truly has no idea who I am!"

"I hear it loud and clear it looks like her parents weren't completely honest with," Mirech replied while laughing.

*Now everyone was truly confused and looked at the king and queen for answer, but they just looked like they had seen a ghost.*

Kronus got annoyed at the silence of the king and queen and said. "Fine if two suddenly lost your voice then I will give some hints!"

*He took the hanger out of his pocket and showed it to everyone.*

"That's the hanger of my brother how did you get it. You stole it from my father," Katja asked confused.

"Stealing oh no I think taking it back to the original owner of I as a more specific description of what happened," Kronus replied.

"What do you mean," Katja asked confused.

"Your parents really have lied against you about me, but allow me to bring some clarity," Kronus said while walking towards Katja.

*When he was almost with her he stopped and took off his gasmask. Everyone was shocked, but no one as hard as Katja. In front of her stood the seventeen year old version of her death brother.*

"Brother, but you are death you got killed in the riot," Katja stuttered.

"No, My dear sister I didn't get killed in the riot that was a lie of our of better your parents because they disowned me," Kronus said.

"What? Why," Katja stuttered now everyone looked confused.

"You see sister almost three years ago our parents asked a soothsayer to predict the future and let's just say my future wasn't bright and our parents their solution was to take away the throne from me and that was something I couldn't allow to happen so I rallied the Prowlers and started the riot and the war," Kronus explained.

Your father managed to capture me and after banishing and disowning me on the most humiliating way possible being dragged through the streats of Salsgurd while being bombarded with fruit and vegetables and a couple of rocks and stones I got put on a boat to Prowler gas island where I lived almost two and a half year making sacrifice after sacrifce," Kronus said with growing anger in his voice.

"Sacrifices," Heather questioned.

"Yes, you think I wear this mask for fun? My luns got mutated because of the gas and now I am forced to wear this mask or otherwise (cough) I start (cough) coughing uncontrollably (giant coughing), Kronus managed to say before he put the mask back on and inhaling deep until his breathing was normal again.

"And you I blame you for my condition! I have been eager for revenge for over two and a half year already, but today is the irst day that my power will rise once again in all it's glory," Kronus said while looking at Roger.

"never guards attack," Roger yelled, but most of his guards where dropped by throwing knives before they could even set two steps.

"I forgot to tell you I am a better fighter now," Kronus said before charging at the King and using his swords to attack the king Roger however managed to block the attacks with his shield and sword. Kronus kicked with his right foot hard against the shied causing Roger to back up a bit before violantly hammering on the shield with the sword he held in hisright hand forcing. Roger was forced on his knees.

Stoick meanwhile was fighting Mirech who stood between Stoick and the battle between Roger and Kronus. "Come on viking it has been a long time ago I fought one of you for the last time," Mirech said.

"You going to regret those words," Stoick said before charging with his hammer at Mirech. Meanwhile the teens and their dragons and the remaining guards tried to fight off the massive Prowler horde that was coming out of the woods. Suddenly smoke and a loud bam came from the woods and Astrid who was sitting on Stormfly fell off Stormfly while groaning in pain.

"Astrid," Hiccup yelled.

"I am fine stay away from me whatever hit me is still able to shoot," Astrid replied hoping the shooter couldn't get a good shot on Hiccup if he didn't came near her.

"Plasma bolt over there," Hiccup said. Toothless shot a plasma bolt and the next second a couple of Prowlers came flying out of the woods through the force of the plasma bolt. In the mean time Kronus had nearly broken throuh the kings defence and Kronus prepared for the killing blow when suddenly the night fury wing hit him in the face throwing him a few metres away.

"Didn't see that one coming didn't you," Hiccup said.

*Kronus aimed his pistol at Hiccp who prepared Toothless to dodge it. Kronus however simply grinned before aiming at Stoick and shooting him. He could see Hiccup's grin disappearing and changing in a shocked one. Mirech had because of the bullet broken through Stoick's defence and prepared to deal the killing blow when suddenly his hand was hit by hot water causing him to drop his sword because he wore protection the water didn't burn him however.

Kronus looked up and saw Heather flying on spout. Kronus got really pissed off now and threw a throwing knive at her hitting her side she let out a scream of pain and fell on the ground groaning in pain. Kronus grinned at his hit before he suddenly get taken by a claw and went flying over the water.

He saw the Night fury had picked him up and was now carrying him over the water at huge speed.*  
"Set me down immediately if you want your dragon to live," Kronus yelled angrily at another interruption.

"No way we are bringing you to a place you can be captured," Hiccup yelled back.

"Then we will do it the hard way," Kronus hissed before revealing a hidden blade(like in assassin creed) and stabbing Toothless left foreleg with it causing Toothless to roar in pain causing Toothless to drop Kronus. Hiccup thought Kronus would fall in the ocean, but suddenly he fell on an invisible object which turned out to be Melter Kronus his changewing dragon.

Kronus and Melter disappeared in the forest and Hiccup decided to go back when they arrived he saw Stoick, Astrid, Heather, Roger and some soldiers being treated by the village healer.

"I can't believe they got on Berk unnoticed," Stoick exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better almost everyon has fallen for my former son tricks," Roger said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kronus," Katja asked angrily.

"Because I know you liked him and telling you that he was a crazy murderous warlord that committed genocide was just to hard besides would you rather remember him as an messed up monster or as your weird brother," Roger said.

"The only reason he was weird was because no one has ever given him a chance and I rather hear the truth about him then a lie any day of the week," Katja replied angrily before climbing on Throwheart and flying away.

"Should we go after her," Fishlegs asked.

"No, she needs some alone time," Hiccup said while watching her fly away.

**Authors Note:**

**Well this chapter has been a pain in the butt to write because of technical difficulties so I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave some kind of support and I hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	5. A few old sibling tales

**Chapter 5 A few old sibling tales:**

**Prowler ship:**

"I can't believe they actually managed to defeat us," Mirech exclaimed annoyed before setting himself on a chair.

"Calm down my friend I had expected this to happen," Kronus said.

"You knew then why you let us reveal ourselves," Mirech asked.

"I wanted them to know who they fight, I wanted my father to have the chills run up his spine," Kronus said while he made his hand into a fist.

*He walked over to a map that was hanging in the room.*

"We make use of their weaknesses to defeat them when the time is right," Kronus said.

"How are you thinking of doing that," Mirech asked.

"That boy! The son of the chief of Berk has a Night Fury one of the most strongest dragon out there," Kronus sad before an angry roar pierced through the silence of the night.

"I think Melter doesn't think about it that way," Mirech stated.

Kronus started to smile before saying. "Well Melter will have plenty of times to prove his superiority over the Night Fury. Can't be too hard to kill a dragon that can't fly on his own."

"What do you say," Mirech asked confused.

"The dragon has a wooden tail vin. He needs the boy to fly that's why that dragon has that strange pedal on his harness I already asked myself for what it served now I know,"Mirech said while smiling.

"f we separate the boy from the dragon and dump him on an island then they are trapped," Kronus proposed his idea. Mirech looked at him before saying. "Good thinking we dump the boy and we take the dragon.

"Or we take the boy and dump the dragon," Kronus said.

"Why would we want the boy," Mirech asked confused.

"If the chiefs loves his son he will need to accept an alliance with the Prowlers," Kronus said.

"And what if he doesn't" Mirech questioned.

Kronus smiles before saying. "He will make a useful asset to our army one way or the other," before exiting the room.

**Berk:**

Hiccup and Toothless landed in the forest tey had followed Katja and Throwheart their footsteps and they should be somewhere in the area. "Okay Toothless lead the way," Hiccup said before Toothless started sniffling.

After about a ten minute walk they arrived by the same cove as Toothless had been stuck in when his tail was still damaged. Then Hiccup saw Katja sitting near the water with her adder Throwheart sleeping bit further away from the water.

Hiccup went to Katja while Toothless started a conversation with Throwheart it seemed. "Katja can I have a word with you," Hiccup asked nervous.

She sighted before saying. "Fine."

"Listen Katja what your parents did was wrong," Hiccup said before Katja interrupted him.

"You bet it was," Katja exclaimed angrily.

"Just hear me out. What they did was wrong, but you need to see it from their point of view even if your father didn't like your brother telling you that he was going to kill him for leading a revolt is just hard if it is against a person that does care for the other one like you did for Kronus," Hiccup said.

Katja started sobbing softly while she was crying she said. "How did it all go like this a couple of years ago he was just my big funny and little bit weird big brother and now he is a warlord that wants to kill dad and perhaps mom and kill anyone in his way of taking control over Strebia and I just know that someone is going to die," Katja said.

"shh you don't know that perhaps we can make Kronus see reason or perhaps your father," Hiccup said.

"No, didn't you see the looks in their eyes yesterday. They had pure delight and hatred in their eyes. Dad wanted Kronus death just as much as Kronus wanted dad death. Nothing what I say or someone else will change their mind both hated each other from the moment they understood each other.

You don't know what I know from the moment that Kronus started doing his science stuff dad hated him and the people hated him even more. There were some moments if we would visit a city that believed extremely radically in the animal prophecy Kronus either was forced to go in secretly or not come at all. He invented so much fun stuff, but the only one's that ever gave him a chance where me and Mirech and mom.

He would try so hard to impress people not only dad, but it just never worked they shoved him to the side like he was a servant they didn't want to see on that moment. I think that is why he used the darker side of science. I once heard him say if they don't listen to me if I build thing then perhaps I need to invent something that destroys things," Katja said.

"How was he towards you as a brother," Hiccup asked. Katja stopped sobbing.

"Kind, funny, helpful, playful and sometimes a bit annoying, but which brother isn't annoying sometimes. When I had nightmares and mom and dad weren't home he came out of his bed and comforted me even watching over me if I asked him that then I saw him in the morning sitting in a chair tired, but he wouldn't complain that was something Kronus didn't do complain perhaps because he knew father never gave him to him anyway or just because he just didn't like to complain whatever the reason he didn't complain ever except by big things.

There was one time that my brother wasn't allowed to go in the city because the people hated him. Mom always said it's boring down there and he always looked like he believed it, but I knew when my brother was putting up an act. Kronus knew why he wasn't allowed to go, but he didn't say anything.

Then he always said. "Looks like they have dumped me again you want to stay or you want to go?" And I always said that I stayed with him and he always made it one of the best moments in my life. He took me fishing or we made a walk or we would play games and we would go swimming and he always made sure we had a bag with food to cook by a campfire when it was time to eat.

He told me stories he had read in the time no one spent time with him it where and when we came back I sometimes swore that when my father heard that we had a great time he looked angry then happy," Katja said.

*Hiccup frowned a bit the way Katja said it made it sound like the king was a careless man if it had to do with his son. He decided to ask a question.*  
"Katja sorry I become so personal, but Kronus was seen as a bad omen, but how did someone like him get the necessary connections in a country to organise such an organised revolt," Hiccup asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good idea. Mirech that guy that fought your father last night was a pretty high guy in the army once, but he was known to have his own opinion on things and that got him in a bad spot so they made him the bodyguard of one of the most hated figures in Strebia to get rid of him," Katja explained.

"That wasn't what happened I assume," Hiccup said.

"No, the high chiefs had abandoned him, but he still had supporters inside the army and with Kronus his power he got information and Kronus in return had a small army of loyal well trained and motivated henchmen inside the royal guard who had the right connections.

Kronus wasn't popular by his first guard so Mirech decided to force them to become loyal by punishments beating them and so on, but after a while that became ineffective so Kronus went to the furthest corners of Strebia and recruited loyal and motivated men into the royal guard," Katja said.

"And your father allowed this because," Hiccup asked.

"Father had no choose a part of the the royal guard had rebelled against him a couple weeks before and there where new guards needed. There was a certain quality control, but I always believed Mirech gave them better scores then they actually had. How could you otherwise get normal front solders out of corners of the kingdom in a couple of weeks train to elites, but the results were there and my father had no choice, but to accept otherwise there weren't enough guards and it is know that Prowlers attack when defences are weak," Katja explained.

"Your brother has his ways of making it your father difficult," Hiccup said with a grin on his face.

"He sure has that's why I fear for you and your tribes safety. Hiccup you and your friends are friends of mine and I don't want to see you guys hurt, but I am afraid that sooner or later someone of Berk will get gravely wounded not like your father that was a warning shot it means that next time he will not let his victim see the next day," Katja said worriedly.

"I understand, but I am still not going to allow him to hurt your parents," Hiccup said. Katja pulled him into a hug and whispered. "Thanks for helping us."

"You are a friend and that's were friends are for," Hiccup said before breaking out of the hug.

"Come on everyone is worried about you," Hiccup said before standing up.

"Then I guess it's time to show myself again," Katja said before standing up as well both teens mounted their dragon and flew away.

After about half an hour they got back to Stoick's house when the two entered Angela pulled her daughter in a hug and whispered in her ear. "I am sorry for lying to you, but your father insisted on it."

"I forgive you mother," Katja whispered back.

"Good I am happy to se that you are alright Katja. We have in the meantime made a plan to fight against Kronus we can't allow him to annoy Berk's trade," Roger said.

"Yes, I am afraid that Kronus will attack our trade routes our rejection on his proposal will most likely not have gone in the right pharynx," Stoick replied.

"Yes, we don't know how many soldiers Kronus has with him, but we need to know if he has enough to get a blockade up," Roger said.

"No problem me and the others will search tomorrow a bit for Kronus," Hiccup said.

"Okay son, but stay out of his area he didn't look like someone you want to piss off and I am afraid we just did," Stoick said.

"I wont come near him I will just scout a bit and report what I have seen," Hicup replied.

Good now get some rest boy you are going to need it tomorrow," Stoick said.

"Same for you Katja," Angela said.

*The teens said goodnight to each other and went to sleep awaiting the next day.*

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I know this chapter is shorter then the others, but I was kind of occupied and I thought better something then nothing. I hope you enjoyed the story regardless and perhaps you could leave a review or so until next time!**


End file.
